25 Days of SOA
by TurtleWarrior17
Summary: A collection of short stories that go along with a theme of Christmas.
1. Decorate The House Jax Teller

The flashlight clatters to the ground angrily as [Y/N] shoves another box out of the way just as something pointy and very heavy collides with her foot. In a hurry she yanks her foot out from under whatever fell and clamps a hand over her mouth as a string of profanities begins to slip out. After a few seconds of heavy breathing and fumbling around in the dark her nimble fingers finally find the flashlight.

"Hey! Everything okay up here?" Jax questions as he pokes his head into the attic. She sweeps the flashlight over towards him before shaking her head no.

"Nope, not at all." [Y/N] mumbles through clenched teeth, "I can't find the damned decorations and something has fallen on my foot."

He laughs softly before climbing up the rest of the ladder and making his way over to her, "Are they back this far? I could have sworn we put them closer to the door last year."

"Yeah, but Tiggy brought all of those boxes up here baby, so in all honesty there's not telling where they got put." She states while moving the beam of the flashlight across the attic once more. However this time when she does it a quick glimpse of something bright and shiny catches her eye.

Jax notices her staring off into one of the corners and follows her line of sight, "Well, that appears to be some of the lawn decorations so they could all be in that corner."

"Agreed, but i'm you're going in that corner by yourself." [Y/N] states as she passes him the flashlight.

"Why?" Jax questions as he looks back over at her.

"Well, for starters my foot is killing me and that corner is notorious for having huge ass spiders so it's all yours." She replies before slinking around him, "I'll be in the living room ready to decorate once the boxes are retrieved."

"But what if I don't want to deal with the spiders?" Jax calls out to her as she climbs down the stairs.

"Too bad, besides aren't you a big bad biker?" She shouts up the ladder at him.

Jax nods quickly before replying, "you're damned right."


	2. Board Games By The Fireplace Juice Orti

Very carefully [Y/N] shifts the enormous box from one hand to the other as she fumbles with her keys, once the right key is found she unlocks the front door and shoulders it open. Once she's inside she kicks the door closed and drops the box off on the table as she takes notice that all of the lights are dimmed.

"Juice, you home baby?" She calls out while pulling her jacket off.

"Living room!" Juice replies in an almost over cheerful voice. A small smile creeps onto her face as she steps into the room, scented holiday candles are scattered about, the fireplace roars behind Juice who is dressed in a Santa hat and his favorite ugly sweater and two mugs of steaming hot chocolate sit off to the side. However, the huge stack of board games stacked on the coffee table is what truly catches her attention.

"What's all this?" [Y/N] questions as she drops her jacket on the couch before sitting down across from him.

He shrugs softly before replying, "I know Christmas is one of your favorite holidays and I also know you like board games and have the next few days off. So I thought why not have a little fun?"

"Fair enough, but I thought we had agreed on some of your video games this year?" She replies while swiping her finger through some of the whip cream that's topping one of the mugs. She slowly raises the finger to her mouth knowing full well that her Old Man was watching her every move, popping the finger in her mouth she sucks the goody off as Juice clears his throat.

"It's still early December so we have plenty of time." Juice replies as a heavy blush settles in on his cheeks, "Now, Chutes and Ladders or Sorry?"

"Or how about Candy Land?" [Y/N] states as she pulls the box towards her.

"Okay, but no cheating this time." Juice replies causing her to chuckle.

"No promises." She says as she pulls the board and pieces out of the box.


	3. Sit On Santa's Lap Tig Trager

Tig drops two pieces of toast on [Y/N]'s plate as he sits down next to her at the kitchen table with a coffee cup in hand, "So how's the Christmas list coming?"

"Almost done, I've just got to decide on what to get Abel." She replies while grabbing a piece of the toast to nibble on while flipping through the latest catalog from Toys-R-Us, "do you know where we stored the Santa suit last year after the party?"

He grabs the other piece of toast before letting out a long sigh, "No, I honest can't remember where that suit ended up after our Christmas fun."

A dark blush creeps up her neck and settles into her cheeks, this of course catches her Old Man's attention. [Y/N] continues to nibble quietly on her toast in an attempt to beat the blush away but it hangs around.

"Well we will need to find it since it's Bobby's turn to be Santa this year." She replies before looking up at Tig who is absentmindedly staring off into space, she takes the moment to sneak his coffee cup away from him and takes a sip, "Tig? You with me baby?"

"Mhm, sorry I just remembered how badly you wanted to sit on Santa's lap last year is all." Tig states, a smirk playing on his lips as he takes his cup back, "which you happily did, multiple times."

[Y/N] clears her threat and slowly closes the catalog as her mind begins to race with some very naughty ideas, "Santa better find his suit and fast because Mrs. Claus is rather flustered and needs her husband."

"I think it's under the bed in one of the storage bins." Tig mumbles as he scoots away from the table and hurries to the bedroom forgetting the light breakfast.

"Good cause Mrs. Claus really wants to sit on Santa's lap again!" She states while hurrying after him.


	4. Tree Hunting Chibs Telford

Chibs slows the motorcycle down to nothing but a crawl as they pull into one of the local Christmas Tree farms in hopes of finding the perfect tree. Once they've found a parking spot the two of them climb off the bike and make their way over to the entrance.

"Chibs, you do realize that we don't have to have the perfect tree right?" [Y/N] states as he fishes around for his wallet.

"Lass, this is our first Holiday together so I want it to be good." He replies while pulling out a couple of twenties and handing them to the guy sitting behind desk.

"Alright, so you'll pick up your axe over there and head out onto the farm. Once you've found the tree of your dreams just give it a good couple of whacks and someone will come over to wrap it and then we'll deliver it to your front door this afternoon." The guys says in a rather monotone voice as he motions to a rack of axes across the way.

Chibs grabs [Y/N]'s hand and the two of them start over to the axes, he grabs one in his free hand and then they head out into the sea of trees. One tree after another, Chibs would pull her along, stop, stare and then keep walking.

"This one?" [Y/N] questions as she stares at one particular tree that towers over her.

"No, too small." He replies back just as something catches his eye, "I'll be damned, that's the perfect tree."

"Where?" She asks as she follows his line of site, "Chibby, I don't think that's going to fit in the house?"

Chibs lifts the ax and places it on his shoulder before grabbing her hand, "Oh it'll fit love, just you watch."

He pulls her along to where the tree stands tall and soon sets to work on chopping it down. The tree lands softly on the ground a few minutes later and several men come bounding over and wrap the tree up in a net like material. While Chibs returns the ax, [Y/N] fills out the paperwork for the delivery and the two of them quickly set off for home.

Several hours pass before the tree arrives but it gave [Y/N] enough time to get the decorations down out of the attic. She rounds the corner of the living room and almost has to take several steps back.

"Aye, I told you that it would fit." Chibs states as he turns to look at her.

"Yep, you uh, you did say it would fit." She states as she looks at the tree that's bent at the top due to the height of the ceiling, "want to help me decorate now?"

"Of course love." Chibs replies with a soft smile.


	5. Christmas Lights Happy lowman

The sun slowly slips behind the horizon allowing the darkness to wash over Charming. One by one the houses along the street start lighting up with multitudes of bright lights, some flickering while others remaining stationary.

"Please, please, please!" [Y/N] demands as she stares at her Old Man from across the kitchen table.

"No, final answer." Happy says as he finishes off his breakfast, "You're an adult, now start acting like one before I have to bend you over my knee little girl."

"Fine, I'll go by myself then." She says as she stands up from the table, "maybe you'll get that stick out of your ass by the time I get back."

Happy just stares after her as she exits the kitchen and into the living room where she pulls on a light jacket. Without so much as giving it a second though she slips out of the house and begins her trek through the neighborhood in hopes of enjoying the Christmas lights. By the time she rounds the corner to the next street the anger she'd felt towards Happy had disappeared and happiness had taken its place.

A shiver makes its way down her spine as the darkness around her becomes more prominent, then out of nowhere a firm arm slinks its way around her shoulders. She bites back a scream but calms herself as soon as she notices it's Happy.

"You should have waited." He states while pulling her closer.

"You still wouldn't have come with me." [Y/N] murmurs softly.

"No, I would have given into your pleads little girl, you know exactly what you do to me." Happy states as the two of them come to a stop at the end of the street they're currently on.

"Really now?" She questions, "Little ole me has such a profound effect on you?"

He places a hand on one of her cheeks as his other hand slips into her hair, gently tugging on it as he does so, "Yes, you do."

"You know you love me though." [Y/N] mumbles softly as Happy places a gentle kiss on her lips.

"So, so much." He replies, "there will also be repercussions for earlier, so I hope you're ready little girl."

"Yes sir." She replies with a soft smile.


	6. Christmas Cards Opie Winston

In one swift movement [Y/N] ushers the kids to the car, making sure they are buckled in before she turns back towards the house. There inching out of the house toting several bulky sweaters is Opie, rushing forward she grabs the sweaters just as they slip from his hands.

"Crap, sorry [Y/N]." Opie mumbles as he pulls the door closed behind him, "Is that everything we need?"

"Yes, one very sweet husband, two well dressed kids and several sweaters." [Y/N] replies before grabbing his hand to pull him towards the car, "now let's hurry before we lose our spot."

"Right, right." He says while fishing the keys out of his pocket.

The ride to photography studio didn't take near as long as [Y/N] thought it would with the daily traffic and before she knew they were being called back. A couple of the photos consisted of formal wear and happy smiles while several others showed off their "ugly" sweaters they had made earlier in the week. There were even a couple of photos where the kids cracked funny faces and struck poses.

"Alright Mr. and Mrs. Winston these should be done within a week or two and they will be delivered to you before Christmas." The photographer states as he changes out his lens, "is there anything else I can help you with today?"

"Not that I can think of," [Y/N] says as she adjusts one of the kids sweaters.

"Actually, there is…" Opie says as he gets down on one knee and pulls out a little black box, "I know it may seem a little rushed, but I absolutely love you and I know for a fact the kids love you. [Y/N] will you marry me?"

[Y/N] can hear the kids squeal with joy as a camera shutter clicks in the background, but what she can hear the most in that moment is her heartbeating against her ribs. She slowly steps forward and leans down and presses her lips against his and that was the only answer Opie needed. Opie slips the ring on [Y/N]'s finger as the kids throw their arms around the two of them, completing the family's Christmas cards.


End file.
